


Melt In your Mouth

by hunters_retreat



Series: Candyland [4]
Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy, M/M, PWP, Rimming, cursing, no plot whatsoever :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M&Ms melt in your mouth, not in your hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt In your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to fill up my [](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/profile)[kissbingo](http://kissbingo.livejournal.com/) prompt of 'navel' :P

 

  
He hated conventions.  Okay, he didn’t really, but he did hate having to get separate rooms and having to keep separate schedules from Jared.  As much time as they spent together - and Jensen loved sitting with Jared in front of the fans, bantering back and forth as they talked about the show- there was never enough time for just the two of them to be together.  Throw in an added late night appearance and Jensen was getting home a day later than Jared and he wasn’t happy about it at all.

Stepping in the front door, he took a deep breath, dropping his bags just inside and kicking his shoes off.  He should probably take care of it now but the last thing he wanted to do was deal with dirty laundry and toiletries.  In fact, his mind was on one thing and one thing alone.

He walked through the dark living room and made his way quietly through the house until he was standing just outside of his own bedroom door.  The TV flickered softly from his room though the volume was off and Jared was just staring at the screen.  He had a few pillows propped up behind his back giving him a little leverage to watch the movie but he was mostly horizontal.  His hand was idly playing with a bowl of M&Ms resting by his thigh. 

Jensen smiled as he watched his lover, half drowsy and waiting in his bed in nothing more than a pair of faded jeans, the sound of candy trickling through his fingers in the glass bowl. 

That right there, it was all he wanted, all he’d been able to think about the entire flight home.

He walked slowly into the room and Jared’s smile broke out as soon as he saw Jensen there.  “Jen,” his name was whispered in something like reverence and Jensen found himself crawling up the bed to get to his lips.

Jared’s arms were warm around him and Jensen let him hold him there, safe and loved, kissing slow and steady like they hadn’t been able to in a week.  He could kiss Jared like this for hours, had done so too many times to count, but he could feel Jared’s kiss becoming something more, turning to something deeper and he needed that too.

He pulled back, resting his head against Jared’s and took a deep breath, taking in their scents mixing together again.  He moved his hand down between them, pulling open the top button of Jared’s jeans.  Jared moaned as Jensen leaned in, nipping lightly at his jaw line.

“God I missed you,” Jared breathed out.

Jensen smiled against his skin, letting his hand pull the zipper of his pants down.  He didn’t stop to touch or taste.  He wanted to look down at his lover, to see the way the flickering of the television moved over his skin.  He pulled Jared’s pants off, smiling softly when he was naked and staring back at Jensen, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he waited.  Jensen leaned in, one knee between his legs and pushed the extra pillows out from behind him, scattering them to the floor.  Jared pulled his knees up, spreading his legs open as Jensen moved between them, causing the M&M bowl to topple over.  The M&Ms spilled over against Jared’s side and Jensen leaned over, nipping at Jared’s side as he snagged an M&M between his teeth. 

“Now is not the time for candy, Jen,” Jared insisted.

Jensen deposited the M&M in Jared’s navel and smiled up at him.  “Who are you and what have you done with the real Jared?” he asked as he sucked kisses around the candy-filled dip.

“God, Jen, please, just need to feel you tonight,” Jared moaned.

“Don’t move Jay,” Jensen whispered as he settled into the vee of Jared’s legs.  Jared’s body was already tense and with the amount of time they’d spent apart he knew neither of them would last long tonight.  Not unless he went about this the right way.

He leaned down and licked at Jared’s cock.  His lover’s voice filled the room but there were no words to it.  He wrapped his lips around Jared and felt the soft slip-slide of him, letting out his own sounds of pleasure.  Jared’s hand rested on his head, his touch light but his hips shifting subtly with need. 

Jensen pulled off him, biting lightly at his hipbone.  “Told you not to move.  Don’t make me lose my M&M.”

Jared swore but when Jensen leaned up and licked around his navel, his fingers tightened in Jensen’s hair, trying to find purchase there.  Jensen laughed before moving back to his cock and taking it in his mouth.  He could feel Jared shaking as he moved up and down his length, trying to keep from giving in to his body’s need to thrust.  When Jared gasped softly Jensen knew he was there so he pulled off, wrapping his fingers around him, and pumped Jared through his orgasm, watching as his toned abs were streaked in white. 

“Jesus, Jensen,” Jared moaned as Jensen sucked the tip of his cock, getting the last few drops of come before starting to lick up the mess on his stomach.  He moved slowly, skillfully with his tongue, getting every bit of it off Jared’s skin.  He worked from one side to the other, avoiding his M&M until the rest was clean.  When he was, Jensen licked around his navel, already bruising prettily from his earlier attention.  He let his tongue dip down into the small curvature and lapped at it, pulling the candy into his mouth.

He placed a small, farewell kiss to Jared’s navel then traveled up the long expanse of his body until he could get to Jared’s lips.  Jared’s arms pulled him in and he opened beneath Jensen, taking the candy Jensen offered.  The chocolate melted between their tongues, slow, lazy kisses that left Jensen hard and pressing into Jared below him.

“Why the hell are you still dressed?” Jared finally managed to ask.

Jensen laughed as Jared pushed him back onto his haunches and started to unbutton his shirt.  “Plenty of time for that,” Jensen said, though he allowed Jared to quickly strip the shirt from him.  When Jared pushed him back off the bed, he watched him fall to his knees and undo the buttons of Jensen’s jeans.  When he looked up, hungry eyes stared back at him and Jensen couldn’t help himself.  “God, I want your mouth.”

Jared’s lips parted in a smile.  “Don’t worry baby, I remember the M&Ms logo,” he said with a lascivious wink.    “Melt in my mouth, not in my hands.”

Jensen groaned at the candy reference but forgot all about it when Jared opened up around his cock.  Fuck, melt in his mouth indeed.

 

 

 


End file.
